The Harbinger Of Destruction
by Drogoth
Summary: Instead of the great dragon just dying by Arisen's hand. Fate had other plans for him. (SylphidxGrigori)


**A/N For the dragon's appearance, google it with "dragon's dogma, Grigori". The full fight is also found from youtube easily.**

**Arisen's party in this prologue:**

**Arisen: Magick Archer (Male) tan skin, short shaggy Black hair, blue eyes. 5'9"**

**Main Pawn: Ranger (Female) pale skin, long straight Blond hair, elf ears, green eyes. 5'6"**

**Pawn 1: Fighter (Male) dark skin, black hair with ******short pony tail**, brown eyes, left eye blind with a scar. 6'2"  
**

**Pawn 2: Mage (Female) tan skin, long black hair tied in a bun, green eyes, 5'5"  
**

**Imagine the clothes of your own liking.**

**I don't own anything.**

Speech: "Damn it Zero!"

_Thoughts: 'I'll show them'_

**Grigori's** **voice or spells/chants : "My name is... Grigori"**

_**Grigori's Thought's: 'Farewell Arisen'**_

* * *

**=The Harbinger Of Destruction=**

**=Prologue=**

-The Duchy of Gransys, The Tainted Mountain-

**[Play theme: Dragon's Dogma OST: Clash Of Fates (Dragon boss theme)]**

The final battle was taking it's place within the Tainted Mountains, between the Arisen, with his three pawns and Grigori, the great dragon also known as the Harbinger of Destruction.

The battle has been a fierce on and it continued on for hours, neither side backing down. While the great dragon, Grigori had indeed taken many wounds over it's large form, along with having his chest open, exposing his heart. No one has ever pushed him this far before. Though it was still quite clear that the opposing party were in a far worse condition, this prolonged battle had truly taken it's toll on the humans. It was only their sheer willpower that still kept them going.

But within every battle, there's always the one who rises victorious... And the one who falls... Now... The battle of legend is reaching to it's grand finale!

**"Come, Arisen. If you are truly awakened unto the world, you shall weather the fires of perdition unscathed!"** Said The booming voice of the death incarnate, as he began to stand on his hind legs, pulled his head back and charge his Flames of Eruption, with the full intent on burning the Arisen to ashes.

"Incoming!" The Arisen and his servants saw the bright white glow, forming wiithin the dragon's maw. So they quickly dispersed in a attempt to get away from the huge blast, taking it head-on would be a suicide!

The dragon then shot his head back forward and fired the white-hot flames of apocalypse at his interlopers, causing a huge explosion.

***BOOOOOOOOM!***

"AAAaaah!" The Arisen's party screamed. They managed to evade the direct hit, but still were all blown away like ragdolls by the blast's powerful shockwave that came soon after the explosion.

Grigori looked on with narrowed red eyes towards the smoke where the 'humans'**(1)** were. He saw the Arisen along with his pawns, trying to rise back up again. They were all breathing very heavily, they've clearly seen better days. But even so the strong fire within their eyes, still remains... The ever fearless look of determination, courage and strong will to never back down, directed at the great dragon.

The Harbinger of Destruction was truly impressed... Them being wounded, tired, along with their gear near destroyed and even after taking on his fires of perdition... They still manage to stand back up.

**"Tis the will of the master that shapes the soulless pawn, you've trained them well, Arisen." **Speaking in riddles, he complimented them.

**"Now, Surpass me, if you would truly be the one to take up the endless chain." **The dragon told them and got ready to charge them again, by spreading his wings.

**"ROOOOAAAAAR!"** He charged at the human warriors with a great roar, with the speed boost by using his wings. He brought his right claws up, about to finish off the Arisen's female main pawn, who's still down.

"I won't let you!" Arisen yelled and charged his magick**(2)** bow with a ice enhanced Sixfold bolt, then fired with 6 simultaneous ice arrow shots. All hitting their mark at the dragon's left eye.

**"ROOOAAAR!?"** The said dragon roared in pain, and stumbled a bit to the right. This gave enough time for the Main pawn, called Annie, below him to use her own longbow. She quickly loaded 10 explosive arrows at once and fired the Tenfold Flurry towards the Dragon's open chest...

***BOOM!***

**"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"** Grigori was now in extreme agony having explosives shot straight at his exposed heart.

Then something unexpected happened with the dragon or more precisely his mind. Along with the pain, came also memories... Memories he had long forgotten... His real name, his own journey as the Arisen, his pawns, the battle with that cycle's dragon, his defeat against Seneschal and... His failure to end the never ending cycle of this world... He remembered it all now...

**"Yes... I remember now. This sensation, this pain... I know it well. The hurt you visit upon me is the self same pain I once inflicted. This battle is mine, just as it is yours. It is aught I began long ago."** He told them in a small feeling of nostalgia.

Annie used this opening and managed to get her distance, away from the insanely powerful dragon.

He turned back at the humans and looked at the Arisen with his remaining eye, which was burning with newfound flames.

**"Now, come, Arisen!"** He said.

**"Slay me, and with me death itself. Slay the fires of destruction!"** He then continued his relentless assault and charged towards the Arisen once more._  
_

He first rammed his head against the pawn with a shield, who even tried to block his way... ***THUD!*** "UGH!" And thus bashed him away like a mere insect. Then he slammed his right hand down to the ground, Causing a large crater to form on the rocky ground. The shockwave knocked Arisen off his feet and blew him few meters back. "Aaaagh!"

"My lord!" Annie screamed. "Why you...!" She once more prepared her arrows and fire shot after shot at the red dragon, all hitting their marks, while trying to distract him away from her master... Her love...

**"Fight! Cling to life!"** Grigori roared out at them, he then swung his long tail at Annie, from her right. ***SMACK*** "Agh!" the blow took all her breath out and nearly broke her ribs! If she haven't been a pawn with stronger physique than that of a normal human, her lungs would've instantly been punctured by her own ribs!_  
_

***THUD!*** "Gah!" She landed harshly back to the ground. "Annie!" luckily she was flung right next to their female mage, Karen, who immediately tended her wounds with healing magick.

**"Your life... your very heart rests here within me!"** The dragon further taunted them._  
_

Grigori prepared his firebreath at the Arisen, but something interrupted at the last second "HA!" Karen shot a small light spell at it's face, working as a small flashbang, blinding the dragon for a moment.

**"ROOOOAAAR!"** It roared and blindly fired his breath around.

When the dragon finally got his sight back, his targets were gone...

**"Have you come so far to be stricken with cowardice, Arisen? You have chosen your path!" **He roared in anger and started to look around, they couldn't have gone far. Unfortunately he can't go airborne to search them either. Since one of the ballista shots, from before, managed to pierce one of his wings by the joint, making it unusable until it heals.**(3)**

* * *

Meanwhile Arisen and his pawns had managed to get into a hiding, behind some of the large rocks, a good distance away from the enraged dragon.

"Guh, at this rate we..." Arisen voiced his thoughts out loud in a small voice, not wanting to give away their location for the dragon.

"..ugh... Master... There is a way, but you're not going to like it..." His fighter pawn, Brock answered to his master's distress. He lost his shield from that hard headbash from before.

"Brock...?" Arisen asked.

"As from what I've learned from the fire drakes, we've faced before, they have a high weakness against the darkness magick... So what I'm saying is..." Brock explained then paused, letting his master finish the thought.

"...So he also should share this weakness... But the only darkness spell we even could use at the moment is..." Arisen mused. But then he realized.

**[Play OST: Steins;Gate - Believe me]**

"!?... Y-you don't mean...!?" He questioned his pawn in disbelief.

"Yes... You're going to have to use..._"That"_ spell..." Brock answered

The two female pawns who listened on this conversation gasped in horror, when the realization hit them.

**"The hour for turning back is past. The world will have its answer: you or me? Death, or life beyond!"** They heard the dragon's booming voice in the small distance away, still searching for them._  
_

Arisen turned his attention back from the dragon to his pawn.

"B-but if I use that... you're going to...!" Arisen frantically said.

"Yes... I'm well aware of the consequences, my lord..." Brock told him.

"No! T-There has to be a other way, I swore myself and you, not to ever use-..." Arisen tried to reason him but he was interrupted.

"Arisen! You must face it! It's the only way we have now!" Brock tried to speak sense into his master and friend.

"I...I..." Arisen hesitated, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Brock.

"My lord... I'm truly honored, you care for our well being so. For a mere Pawns no less, I truly am... But you have to do this. I was the one who asked for it, so I shall be the one to carry this burden! It was truly a blast while it lasted... My friend." Brock told him with a smile.

By now Arisen, along with his remaining two pawns, had non-stopping tears falling out from their eyes.

**[Play OST: Dragon's Dogma, Into Free]**

"I... I understand... Lets do this... My friend, Brock..." He now had determined eyes.

"Right by your side, My lord" Brock said with a big grin.

"Annie! Karen! I need you two to buy us some time, while I prepare the spell!" Arisen ordered.

"At your command, my lord!" both saluted, Karen cast a boon for the whole party, that greatly enhances their physical prowess, such as speed, defense, offense and stamina. Then the females leaped out from their cover, facing the dragon for the last time. The final battle has begun!

Arisen looked at Brock, then they both nodded to each other. They had a important task.

Karen enhanced her's and Annie's weapons with lightning magick. Then Annie fired her enhanced arrows at the dragon's weak spots, with Karen by her side casting Lightning bolts at it's face.

**"GROOWL!"** Grigori turned his head at the attacking females, and smirked at their bravery.

**"Yes! Show that you possess the power fit to best me, or your world is forfeit unto ruin."** He inhaled deeply, then used his firebreath again.**  
**

Karen acted quickly. "High Frigor!" she cast a 3 large ice towers in front of them to work as a temporary shield for them.

Flames collided with the ice wall, it managed to hold back the flames, but it was melting up fast!

"Annie! Now!" she nodded and hurriedly ran to the side and took her aim towards the dragon's open maw, and fired another explosive arrow, but this time in it's mouth...

***BOOM!* "GRAAAGH!"** It made a choking sound and halted it's firebreath completely, but instead of anger, from the pain, he only felt excitement.

**"Yes, this fire! This pain!"** The dragon said, his grin of excitement never leaving his face. He once more faced the two pawns. _  
_

He saw them preparing their weapons at him again, He only grinned. **"Aye, raise your weapon... your teeth of steel, your blood-red voice... show me your power! Prove yourself worthy of what lies beyond my corpse! Show that you possess the strength to still my heart. The will to do it. The soul!"**

He charged.

They needed to buy just a little more time.

* * *

**[Play OST: Steins;Gate OST - Farewell]**

Meanwhile with Arisen and Brock.

They were now a couple hundred feet away from the rampaging dragon as Arisen was preparing for his forbidden ultimate spell, **"The Great Sacrifice"**. It is an ultimate spell for Arisen Magick Archers, which causes tremendous damage, at it's target, mostly killing it in a one shot. But... As the title of the spell clearly points it out, you need to sacrifice the life of one of your pawns... And that sacrifice is... Brock.

Arisen was now already charging his Dark arrow spell, Brock could clearly feel his lifeforce being drained by the said spell.

"This is it..." Brock said. "It truly has been an honour to serve you, to fight by your side, my lord." He continued, with a sad smile.

"The feeling is mutual..." Arisen said back and looked at his Pawn, with tears in his eyes, but he too was wearing a small smile.

"Grieve not my friend... True, my body will die, but my soul shall only return back to the Rift, back to the realm of my fellow Pawns. We will meet again, I promise" Brock assured.

Arisen only nodded with a sad smile. "We will... Thank you for everything... My friend..." He said then hardened his eyes, and took his aim at the dragon's heart. Now he only needs an opening.

* * *

**[Continue OST: Dragon's Dogma, Into Free]**

The girls were using everything they had at the mighty dragon, arrows, spells, explosives anything they could think of.

"Guh! Just stay down!" Annie yelled at the dragon frustrated.

"We cannot hold him much longer!" Karen informed.

_'We are ready!'_ Then they both heard their master's voice, by the mental link Arisen and his pawns share.

_'My Lord!?'_ They answered.

_'preparations are made! I know I've mad you go through a lot... No, too much even, within this same day... But I once more require your assistance... I need an opening, I need a clear shot at his exposed heart!'_ Arisen ordered.

The girls nodded to each other. _'Leave it to us!'_ They simultaneously obeyed, not even a moment of hesitation.

"Karen!" Annie ordered.

The mage only smirked. "Right ahead of you! Ha!" She said, she gathered all of her remaining mana, then cast a spell, which was supposed to be only known by sorcerers, **"The High Gicel"**. At once several large twisting ice spikes were thrust from the ground towards the dragon.

**"Ugh!? What's This!?"** They collided into his collar bone and lifting his upper body up a bit, making him stand on his hind legs.

Annie followed right after, she jumped on to one of the spikes and started to run along it, right at the dragon.

"Haa.. haa... haa... *gulp* i-it's all you now... I'm out... Of juice..." The mage then passed out.

She holstered her bow and pulled out her knives, 'Dragon's Vein'. When she was close enough, she jumped and stabbed her knives into the side of the dragon's neck, getting a grip on it's body. She then climbed down to the dragon's back over the spot where his secondary heart laid in. "HAAAH!" Then she stabbed both of her special knives at the said weak spot...

**"ROOOOAAAAAAR!"** It roared and tried to shake this vermin off his back.

**"Pitiable wingless human... return to the earth!"** He roared, and finally crushed the ice spikes pressing on to his chest. And started to shake his large form with fury._  
_

"Guh!" Despite the extreme Rodeo-ride, she held her grip, not giving up.

Then the dragon stood on his hind legs, in an attempt shove off the human on his back, but by doing so, he also exposed his main heart on his chest.

"Mastee~~r!" She called out for her master's aid.

* * *

**[Stop OST]**

With the said master...

**"Thu-dum..."** Time slowed down for the Arisen.

**"Thu-dum..." **He finally caught the clear view on Grigori's chest.**  
**

**"Thu-dum..." **He aimed.**  
**

**"Thu-dum..." **He pulled the arrow back to the bow's limit.

******"Thu-dum..." ******The Dark spell of the magick arrow, had now absorbed all the required life force, from the sacrificial Pawn.**  
**

**"Thu-..." **He Inhaled deeply... He looked for a last time at his Pawn knight, with a corner of his eye...**  
**

_'Farewell... Brock...'_

**"...-dum..." **And... Fired!**  
**

...

_'Farewell...'_

...

***WHOOOOSH!***

The Ultimate Magick arrow went in a extreme speeds and left a large trail of dark light and dust in it's flight towards the dragon's heart...

As he fired it, the Pawn, Brock withered into ashes, but Arisen managed to hear the last whisper...

_'...Saito...'_

* * *

With Grigori and Annie...

**"Growl!"** He growled at the human on it's back, she sure was persistent!

***Bling*** He saw something bright in the distance... **'?'**

***whhoooooOOOOOOOOO-!* **

It was a magick blast of some kind, which held a tremendous amounts of power! And it was coming right at him, with high speeds! He can't get hit by that! But it's too fast, he can't dodge it in time!

***-OOOOOSH!*** Then the arrow went right through his chest, and came out from his back, piercing his both hearts in the process. The trail of light from the arrow continued, for a few seconds until it dissipated... Followed by great fountain of blood from the dragon.

**"A-aagh.. -Groowl"** With a low growl he fell to the ground, on his side.

"Aaagh!" Annie followed and fell right next to the dragon, rather harshly. *Thud!* She was too tired to even try to fix her fall... She was breathing heavily, her body hurt everywhere, completely exhausted.

After a while just lying there, resting, she heard a voice... the voice she came to love...

"Annie!" Arisen called out for her, she saw he was running towards her.

"Annie! Are you alright!?" He was now on his knees right by her side.

She smiled and nodded, but she had to ask. "Ma-Master... d-did we...?"

"Yes... We did.. We've won..." Arisen too smiled, and brought his main Pawn to an warm hug, which she gladly returned. When they finally separated, they looked into each other's eyes. Then they slowly leaned towards one another, claming each other's lips into a passionate kiss.

After they had to seperate for air, Annie asked... "So... I-is Brock...?" Arisen only gave her a sad look and shook his head. Annie also looked down in sadness. Then it was Arisen's turn to ask. "What about Karen...? d-don't tell me she's also..." Annie put her fingers over his lips, and pointed to her left. Arisen could now also see Karen's fallen form, but she was still breathing.

Arisen was about sigh in relief until...

**"Ugh... "** They heard the dragon's pained moan behind them.

"N-no way he's still not dead..." Annie whispered weakly.

The dragon only raised his head and looked at Arisen with his remaining eye.

**"Stubborn child... whatever meaning life holds... it makes men deaf to all reason."** The wind picked up and the ground started to shake, gradually growing stronger.

**"Heed me well, Arisen. In my death, you've won a future for this world... but what that future spells for you... for all men... is a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths..."** The Dragon told him.

The sky turned dark, it was like the entire world was covered in everlasting night and the clouds were made of ashes.

"W-what's happening" Annie stuttered, scared. Arisen only held her more tightly, also confused of these turn of events. Wasn't it suppose to be over by the dragon's death!?

**"Arisen!"** That snapped the two out of their thoughts.

**"You have earned back... what is yours... "** The dragon said then his eyes started to glow bright red.

"Aaagh!" Arisen then screamed in pain, and held his fist over the chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

"My lord!" Annie screamed in worry.

**"your life belongs now to no other. You've won it by rights... it is yours to use or cast away as you see fit. Remember that..."** After those words, Arisen's heart has returned back to it's rightful owner. "Ugh! Haa... Haa... Haa..." After the pain passed, he was breathing heavily.

"My love... Are you alright?" Annie asked in concern. "Yes... M-My heart had returned to me..." He answered weakly with a smile for his 'special' Pawn.

She only smiled back and brought his head over her ample chest. "Please don't worry me like that..." She said. "Heh.. sorry..." He replied.

**[Play OST: Dragon's Dogma - Collapse]**

The dragon only looked over them with a small smile, forming on his large maw.

_**'Ah, Young love... Arisen and Pawn... Keep her close, relish this feeling, while you still can... I wonder, how will you end up, Arisen... Will you prevail against the Gods of this world and put an end to this eternal cycle... Or will you just end up like me... I Fare thee well, young Saito... My other half...'**_

With that thought he brought his head up and looked up in the skies, he could already feel his entire body wither into ashes...

_**'W-with this I'm freed of "Them"... With this... I'm freed from the cycle...'** _

**"ROOAAR!"** He let out one last roar, then he knew no more... His form has perished, with only his bones remaining.

* * *

**[End theme: Naruto Shippuden - OP 8 - Drive]**

Unbenknownst to the former Harbinger Of Destruction, fate had other plans for him...

**"My Servant...!"**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N How's that for a twist? Saito being Arisen.  
**

**This will also be my final Fanfic for now, till I get a little ahead in the Wraith Of Zero, and other few stories I have.**

**(1) Not sure if they can actually be quite categorized as a 'human' being. By my knowledge pawns aren't recognized as one and the Arisen is more like a living dead, having literally no heart...**

**(2) They refer magic as Magick in the game.**

**(3) Those who played the game, knows what Ballistas I mean.**

**Most of Grigori's words are 'borrowed' from the actual fight in the game.**


End file.
